Self-checkout systems have gained prominence in businesses (e.g., supermarkets, drug stores, etc.) as a way to reduce labor costs and provide consumers with differing methods of paying for products. The self-checkout systems can include a computing system configured to identify products (e.g., a bar code scanner), and process payment instruments (e.g., cash or credit card of a consumer). Self-checkout systems can be accessed by a system administrator to install software on the computing system (e.g., a privileged administrator user account), and the self-checkout system can be in communication with one or more server systems (e.g., controlled by a business which includes the self-checkout system, or an intermediary company associated with the business) over a network (e.g., the Internet).